Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to cooling electronic devices. More specifically, the present invention cools electronic components using liquid coolant tubes.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional approaches to cooling electronic devices use large heat sinks that are cooled by blowing air over and around the heat sinks and by using heat pipes that channel heat to a different location that has better airflow. Air cooled heat sinks and heat pipes require a significant amount of space to cool electronics, this is because both conventional air cooled heat sinks and heat pipes require the movement of a significant amount of air to cool electronics. Heat pipes and large heat sinks are also expensive.
Because modern computer systems and blade serves today maximize electronic component density by eliminating empty space, modern computer systems have little or no space available to fit large heat sinks or heat pipes. As such, large heat sinks and heat pipes do not provide cooling sufficient to cool electronics adequately. What is needed are more efficient cooling techniques and apparatuses that cool electronics with little or no air flow.